U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,918 discloses a structured light scanning system that determines structural features of a vehicle wheel by analysing the reflected light from a stripe where a planar light beam impinges the body of the vehicle wheel.
US 2004/0165180 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus for determining the geometrical dimensions of a vehicle wheel or of parts thereof wherein an image is acquired by a camera system to facilitate vehicle wheel service procedures. The vehicle wheel may be fixed to a wheel balancer or a tyre changer.
The problem of the present invention is to provide a method and an apparatus of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, in which the geometrical dimensions of a vehicle wheel at least one part of a vehicle wheel are reliably determined.